REVOLUSI COKELAT
by BananaZoo
Summary: Bagi Sakura, kedudukan laki-laki dan perempuan di zaman modern haruslah setara. Ia sedang memperjuangkan hal itu ketika menemukan sesuatu yang sangat tak adil bagi kaum perempuan dalam perayaan Valentine. Banyak yang mendukungnya, namun ada pula yang tidak dan itu justru datang dari Sasuke. #ValentineFI2020 #HanyaMeramaikan


"COKELAT VALENTINE ADALAH SIMBOL PATRIARKI!"

"HENTIKAN!"

"COKELAT BUKAN SIMBOL CINTA, MELAINKAN ROMANTISASI KAPITALISME!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Kalimat-kalimat itu terus diserukan secara bersahutan oleh seorang orator perempuan dan para mahasiswa lintas jurusan di Universitas Nagoya. Sudah dua hari lamanya aksi protes berlangsung, dimulai sejak sepekan sebelum tanggal 14 Februari.

Orator sekaligus otak dari aksi itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Gadis berusia 20 tahun, berambut merah muda pendek, dan bertubuh standar. Ia kerap disebut sebagai _P__ejuang di Bawah Matahari_ karena seringnya ia mengikuti demonstrasi mahasiswa.

Sakura mengambil jurusan Ilmu Sosial. Ia menyenangi bidang-bidang semacam itu dan sekarang sedang getol mempelajari tentang feminisme. Saking tinggi rasa tertariknya, ia sampai bergabung dengan "Melawan Patriarki", komunitas kampus yang juga penyelenggara aksi ini.

Sakura juga terkenal cerdas. Penerima beasiswa penuh yang kritis dan vokal. Ketika perempuan lain ribut soal _skincare_ demi wajah _glowing_, Sakura justru mencibir dengan sinis. Manusia itu bukan kunang-kunang, katanya. Ia lebih peduli dengan kebutuhan intelektual dan demonstrasi ini dia anggap sebagai salah satu implementasinya.

Dengan gagah berani, ia terus melancarkan orasi-orasi kreatif melalu toa. Ia tak sadar kalau jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang mahasiswa berperawakan jangkung sedang memandanginya sambil bersedekap di dekat pohon.

"Terserahlah!" gumam Sasuke, pemuda itu, lalu meninggalkan tempat.

o

o

**REVOLUSI COKELAT**

**Disclaimer: Semua tokoh dalam fanfiksi ini berasal dari _anime/manga _"Naruto" karya Masashi Kishimoto.**

o

o

Gedung Melawan Patriarki tampak wingit. Pintu dan jendelanya tertutup. Tak ada lagi ingar-bingar seperti di lapangan setengah jam yang lalu. Kini, hanya ada gumam dan bisikan orang-orang, sedang suara deru mesin penghangat bersuara lebih keras.

Nara Shikamaru—sang ketua komunitas—duduk di kursi pemimpin. Beberapa pengurus struktural mengambil tempat di dekatnya dan para anggota duduk merapat di seputar meja oval besar itu. Tak lama, Shikamaru meminta mereka diam dan dimulailah rapat evaluasi.

"Kerja bagus, Sakura! Orasimu mampu mengundang simpatisan lain," ujar Shikamaru, si rambut nanas.

Sakura tersenyum pongah, sedangkan yang lain memberi tepuk tangan.

"Selamat juga padamu, Kiba!" lanjut Shikamaru yang disambut dengan senyuman pemuda bertato garis di pipi.

"Jadi, apa aksi bisa dilanjutkan sampai tanggal 14?" tanya salah satu mahasiswi yang duduk di samping Sakura.

"Tentu. Kita sudah mendapat izin dari Wakil Rektor III," jawab Shikamaru.

Sontak, ungkapan-ungkapan kelegaan terdengar. Mereka pikir, rencana akan terhambat. Takut dicap berbuat anarkis. Untung saja Kiba, si koordinator lapangan, dapat menjalankan tugas dengan baik sehingga aksi berjalan secara tertib. Namun, semua tak akan terjadi jika bukan karena kepandaian Shikamaru dalam bernegosiasi dengan salah satu petinggi kampus yang mengurusi kemahasiswaan.

Kemampuan sang ketua disebut-sebut ada pada diri Sakura. Bahkan, ia dipercaya menjadi salah satu kandidat penerus. Hal itu terbukti dari berhasilnya ia meyakinkan anggota komunitas untuk mengusung isu ini. Tak banyak yang setuju mulanya, tapi saat ia meramu isu patriarki dengan kapitalisme, ia menang. Nyaris seratus persen dari jumlah seluruh anggota.

Ya, nyaris. Uchiha Sasuke saja yang tidak memberikan jawaban "ya". Menolak pun tidak. Abstain.

Itu memang sedikit aneh. Mulai dari pendampingan korban kekerasan dalam pacaran di kampus, bedah buku, hingga seminar tentang feminisme, tak ada yang dilewatkan oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu selalu berpartisipasi meski sebagai orang di balik layar. Hanya aksi ini saja yang ia lewatkan. Ia bahkan tak bicara dengan Sakura selama hampir tiga minggu.

Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura menegur kawan seperjuangannya itu. Namun, justru karena mereka akrab ia tak lantas main tegur saja di depan forum. Gadis itu menunggu rapat evaluasi selesai sampai Sasuke keluar belakangan seperti biasa. Sayang, kebiasan itu ikut absen. Sasuke beranjak dari kursi bersama dengan yang lain.

Sakura semakin heran dibuatnya hingga ia terpaksa mengejar pemuda itu.

"Tunggu!" serunya.

Sasuke berhenti dan membiarkan Sakura berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Tak banyak yang dilakukan gadis itu selain menatap, lalu menarik napas.

"Aku ... melihatmu di dekat pohon," ujar Sakura terbata.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alis.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sakura bertanya.

Jujur, memulai pembicaraan lagi setelah sekian lama saling berdiam itu membuat canggung. Sakura terkesan bertele-tele, terlebih ketika Sasuke bersikap demikian.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Nada bicara pemuda itu terdengar acuh tak acuh.

"Itu pertanyaanku, Sasuke!"

Tak ada jawaban. Cukup lama si pemuda jangkung membiarkan Sakura menunggu dengan penasaran.

"Aksi berjalan baik, jadi apa masalahnya?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Masalahnya adalah kau tak di sana!" jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa kalau aku tak di sana?"

Demi apa pun, Sakura tak paham dengan Sasuke yang sekarang! Awalnya, ia hanya berpikir kalau Sasuke sedang banyak tekanan, itu mengapa Sakura memberinya ruang. Sayang, prasangka baiknya keliru. Sasuke terlihat seperti punya masalah dengannya sebab, setelah diingat-ingat, pemuda itu masih mengobrol dengan yang lain.

Di detik ini, Sakura masih mencoba bersabar. Bernegosiasi dengan cara keras tak akan membuahkan hasil seperti yang diharapkan. Ia pun memutar otak, namun sayang tak ada permulaan yang terdengar benar.

"Hanya aneh saja," jawab Sakura akhirnya.

Sasuke mendengus sinis. "Kau semakin jauh dari kata _logis_," ujarnya.

Sakura sadar itu, tapi tetap saja ia tersinggung. Tuduhan Sasuke terasa berlebihan.

Sakura mendesah berat, lalu berkata, "Baiklah, Sasuke, kau benar. Aku tidak logis karena aku ... ."

Lagi-lagi, pemuda itu menaikkan alis.

"Bisakah kauhentikan itu?" Sakura mulai emosi.

"Oke, aku biasa saja," balas Sasuke.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata sejenak. "Kau makin _luar biasa_! Pertama, kau mendiamkan aku tanpa sebab; kedua, kau tidak ikut aksi tanpa alasan yang jelas," omelnya.

Sakura membuang napas. Rupanya, semua omelan tak jua menarik jawaban Sasuke. Ia malah sibuk menyingkirkan repihan salju dari rambut hitam lebatnya.

Sikapnya membuat Sakura makin yakin kalau ia sudah tak berminat mengikuti organisasi hingga perlu cari-cari masalah. Sakura tak senang dengan sikap tidak ksatria seperti itu.

"Kau memang berbeda dari Nara-_senpai_. Dia seorang negosiator, sedangkan kau provokator," tuding Sasuke.

"Wah!" Sakura menengadah.

Pemuda itu manggut-manggut.

"Kedua, calon pemimpin harus terima bahwa tidak semua anggota wajib menyetujui semua usulan yang-"

"Dan kau tak pernah mengatakannya, Kamerad!" potong Sakura.

Di detik itu, Sasuke tercekat. Ia melengos sebelum kembali menatap Sakura.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke, "aku akan mengatakannya."

Sakura mengernyit, tapi tetap diam untuk menunggu alasan Sasuke.

"Apa landasan pergerakan feminisme ini?"

"Keadilan dan kesetaraan. Itu yang kita perjuangkan."

Sasuke menggerakkan telunjuknya ke arah Sakura.

"Lalu, mengapa persoalan cokelat Valentine menjadi krusial?" tanyanya.

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya. Ia dibuat mengulang semua penjelasan yang bahkan sudah ia sebutkan dalam proposal tentang wanita yang memberikan cokelat di hari Valentine kepada pria.

Mengapa pria juga tak melakukan hal yang sama? Perempuan bahkan seakan diwajibkan memberikan _giri choco_ (coklat persahabatan) kepada kolega atau sahabat pria. Itu mengapa, sudah cukup baginya tradisi itu dijalankan. Kasih sayang tak harus disampaikan dengan cokelat, apalagi yang harganya cukup tinggi.

Kebiasaan itu sengaja diciptakan oleh kapitalis pemilik perusahaan cokelat di tahun 1958, di mana tradisi negara barat malah berbalik menjadi ajang patriarki di Jepang lewat kampanye-kampanye. Kasih sayang dijadikan komoditi; kerapuhan hati wanita kuno yang memuja simbol-simbol cinta pun dieksploitasi, semata demi meraup keuntungan besar. Itu mengapa, bagi Sakura aksi ini adalah upaya pembebasan kaum perempuan dari belenggu tradisi yang tak masuk akal.

Sasuke memijit keningnya. "Ini berlebihan, Sakura. Tak ada sanksi yang memberatkan jika tak mengikutinya," katanya.

Dada Sakura memanas karena kekesalan yang kian menggunung. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menentang tanpa melihat akibat yang dapat ditimbulkan dari tradisi ini?

"Dicibir adalah sanksi sosial! Apa mereka pernah berpikir, ada wanita sepertiku yang tidak menjalankan tradisi itu karena uang 1.000 yen saja masih jadi benda mewah? Maaf, tapi harga diriku sangat menolak itu semua!"

Mendengar jawaban berapi-api Sakura, pemuda itu terdiam. Bukan karena iba, melainkan karena miris. Sosok yang selama ini tampak keren ternyata cuma wanita berjiwa kerdil.

Tentu ia tak bisa membenarkan tindakan para pencibir. Itu jahat dan sinting, tapi mengajak orang-orang untuk memboikot cokelat juga sama sintingnya. Inilah yang membuat Sasuke tak suka.

"Nah, bukan salah cokelat, 'kan? Lagi pula, mencemooh yang mampu juga tak benar, apalagi sampai menghasut. Kau bahkan mencela perempuan yang merawat diri. Kau hanya iri dengki saja," balas Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk dengan mata yang ia katupkan seerat mungkin. Ini adalah hal tergila dan paling menyakitkan sepanjang ia mengenal dengan siapa pun. Terutama Sasuke. Hari ini, dia merasa seakan Sasuke telah menyiram air comberan ke wajahnya.

Sungguh suatu penghinaan, tapi Sakura bukan perempuan lembek! Tak akan gentar ia menghadapi Sasuke. Ia memilih untuk mengangkat wajah, kemudian ditatapnya lekat-lekat lelaki itu.

"Kau laki-laki yang mendapatkan banyak cokelat setiap tahun, jadi aku tak berharap kau akan paham. Lagi pula, harusnya kau mengatakan ini sedari awal, bukan saat semua sudah di tengah jalan! Memangnya apa yang kauharapkan dari sikap diammu? Membuat aksi berhenti dalam sekejap?" katanya.

Pemuda itu membuang muka sejenak, lalu ditatapnya kembali Sakura dengan wajah seakan prihatin.

"Kau menolak semua yang kubilang dengan dalih karena aku pria. Kau seperti ingin pria selalu di bawah, menuruti apa pun idemu, dan kau tak mau ditentang. Itu karakter calon tiran, bukan calon pemimpin gerakan feminisme," balas Sasuke.

Hampir saja Sakura menampar pemuda itu jika ia tak ingat bahwa kekerasan tak akan membuatnya amnesia. Ia pasti akan selalu ingat hari ini, maka ia putuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa kata-kata.

**XxX**

Poin tuntutan dalam aksi tetap utuh: mengajak para wanita untuk berhenti membeli cokelat Valentine. Hanya saja, semangat Sakura hari ini sedikit redup karena terus memikirkan pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke tempo hari. Ia jadi melakukan semua seadanya dan terburu-buru; seperti saat ini, saat orasi tak berakhir cantik.

Setelah itu, Sakura menjauh dari kerumunan dan menenangkan diri. Ia tenggak air mineral untuk memulihkan suara yang mulai serak. Tenggorokannya sakit; hatinya pun masih terasa sakit. Dari semua wanita yang berdemo di negeri ini, cuma dirinya saja yang diserang. Tapi, di sisi lain, ia juga galau karena belum berbaikan dengan pemuda itu.

Hingga pertengahan aksi, Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dan menghampirinya. Pemuda itu menyodorkan botol air setelah dilihatnya Sakura minum seperti unta.

"Maaf," katanya, "kurasa kaubutuh ini lagi."

Meski lega, Sakura tak berkata apa-apa. Tak juga menerima botol itu hingga Sasuke menarik tangannya kembali.

"Ikutlah denganku!" Sasuke berkata dan tanpa persetujuan, ia menarik tangan Sakura.

Entah mau dibawa ke mana dirinya. Ia hanya pasrah mengikuti Sasuke sampai mereka berhenti di luar gerbang kampus. Setelah itu, mereka tak ke mana-mana.

Sakura tak kunjung paham mengapa Sasuke membawanya ke tempat di mana para _sales_ cokelat menawarkan dagangan dengan berbagai cara menarik. Mereka berasal dari toko-toko di luar kampus yang gagal mendapat izin berjualan di area plaza. Tahun ini, mereka tak diberi kesempatan.

"Lihat, siapa saja yang berdiri di antara mereka!" bisik Sasuke.

Kemudian, Sakura menjumpai beberapa anak SMP yang membawa kardus berisi cokelat dan bunga di tengah gerimis salju. Ada pula tiga orang guru bersama kawanan murid TK berkostum lucu yang menjual coklat hasil prakarya. Di dekat mereka, sebuah papan bertuliskan, **"TK Himawari Berbagi Kasih: Cokelat Amal Untuk Panti Asuhan Nonomiya!"** terpampang.

Orang-orang sibuk menawarkan cokelat, tapi pembelinya jauh lebih sedikit. Itu pun yang akan memberikan kepada sahabat wanita dan anak saja. Padahal, yang membuat penjualan membeludak adalah cokelat yang diberikan kepada pria-pria.

"Mereka di sana berhari-hari dari pagi sampai sore; ada yang mulai dari siang," ujar Sasuke, "tanpa hasil memuaskan. Penjualan menurun drastis tahun ini, hampir di semua tempat."

"Dan itu salahku?" Sakura mulai tak terima.

Keras kepalanya memang melelahkan, tapi Sasuke mencoba bersabar. Ia menggeleng pelan, menegasikan perkataan gadis itu.

"Anak-anak SMP mungkin berjualan demi kesenangan," kata Sasuke.

Benar. Mereka tampak bersenang-senang. Tak ada yang salah di mata Sakura.

"TK Himawari bukan TK elit, tapi ingin menggalang dana dari cokelat. Hasilnya akan disumbangakan untuk panti asuhan tua yang kurang perhatian," lanjut Sasuke, "melalui kesempatan ini."

Gadis itu tertegun dan ia melihatnya, tapi ia tak akan berhenti. Sakura harus lebih membuka mata.

"Perusahaan cokelat memang untung, tapi _sales_ harus bekerja keras menjualnya melalui perayaan ini supaya bisa mendapat bonus lebih dari sekadar gaji yang tak seberapa."

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Semua perkataan Sasuke bagai godam yang memukulnya, menjambak kesadarannya.

"Orang-orang mengikuti kita atau siapa saja yang menyerukan hal serupa, tapi selalu ada yang dikorbankan dalam setiap revolusi, Sakura. Kali ini mereka, orang-orang yang lebih tidak beruntung darimu!" Sasuke terus menceramahi.

Kata-kata menghilang. Sakura cuma bisa menelan ludah. Air matanya pun makin ingin lesak.

"Tahun ini, _sa__les_ terancam pulang tanpa membawa sesuatu untuk keluarga di Hari Kasih Sayang; TK Himawari gagal berbagi kasih meski semua orang bekerja keras di tengah cuaca sedingin ini. Dan di sini, kau- _kita ... _memperburuk keadaan dengan memboikot membawa isu-isu ini. Apa itu wujud kasih sayang yang kaumaksud?" lanjut Sasuke.

Rasanya Sakura jatuh telak. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sebodoh ini. Ibarat perang, ia maju tanpa strategi dan hanya mengandalkan senjata. Sasarannya jadi brutal sampai ia terjatuh sendiri, lalu ia mencoba kembali berdiri dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada. Ia tatap laki-laki itu.

"Kalau kau menunjukkan semua ini sejak awal," lirih Sakura, "meski kita akan adu mulut, setidaknya tak akan sampai begini, 'kan?"

"Maaf," balas Sasuke, "aku juga terlalu sibuk mengobrol dengan mereka dan malah tiba-tiba menghakimimu."

Sakura menghela napas berat dan menggeleng lemah. Bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke. Ia justru jadi sadar bahwa Sasuke benar tentang tudingannya dalam pertengkaran mereka. Sakura minder dan tak ingin dicela karena tak seperti orang lain yang bisa mempersiapkan apa pun untuk perayaan Valentine. Untuk menutupinya, ia justru melontarkan kata-kata pedas, bahkan melakukan agitasi. Bukan revolusi bagi kebaikan orang banyak.

Kini, ia merasa sangat buruk dengan semua hal egois, lalu jatuhlah air matanya.

"Nah, Sakura ... laki-laki juga akan memberikan coklat balasan jika ini semua tentang cokelat. Kalau jumlahnya lebih sedikit, bukan berarti itu lambang arogansi pria. Tidak semua begitu. Kalau bicara cinta, maka pemikiranmulah yang menjadikan segalanya rumit," tutur Sasuke.

Sambil merasa takjub akan kecerewetan pemuda itu, Sakura terus memandangi para penjual dengan tatapan nanar. Seulas senyum sedih pun tersungging.

"Cinta ...," lirihnya.

"Cinta." Sasuke membeo, lalu lanjutnya, "Bisa berbagi tawa; berbagi dalam keadaan kurang; saling berbagi apa saja setiap hari. Cinta dan kasih sayang kadang sesederhana itu, Sakura, dan di situlah kesetaraan terjadi bersamaan."

Kalimat pungkas Sasuke membuat dada Sakura sesak. Rasanya sakit dan pahit. Namun, sama seperti obat yang pahit, tapi menyembuhkan.

"Ah ... aku ... ." Sakura mulai tak bisa menahan air mata.

Amarah telah luntur; Sasuke memberanikan diri merangkul gadis itu. Diusap-usapnya kepala Sakura, berharap ia bisa menenangkannya.

"Maaf ...," lirih Sakura.

Ia benci menangis, tapi tak bisa menghentikannya. Pun dengan ia yang merasa tak berdaya untuk menghentikan apa yang ia mulai meski ingin. Massa terlanjur "mabuk" dan sekarang sudah tanggal 14 Februari. Aksi puncak dan terakhir.

Andai demo dihentikan sekarang juga pun organisasinya bisa dicap sebagai komunitas yang tak konsisten. Ini menyangkut semua anggota. Mana mungkin ia mengorbankan kredibilitas yang sudah dibangun jauh sebelum ia menjadi mahasiswi.

Karena itu, ia sudah putus urat malu dan menangis saja di depan umum. Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang.

"Tenanglah! Biarkan saja demo ini berjalan seperti rencana," hibur Sasuke.

"Tapi ... ."

"Isu ini akan menguap seiring waktu jika tidak diteruskan. Mereka akan lupa, tapi setelah ini kita akan memperjuangkan banyak hal dengan cara yang lebih benar," imbuh pemuda itu.

Tangis Sakura perlahan berhenti. Ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata dan ingus dengan kerah jaket. Memang tidak elegan, tapi Sasuke tidak keberatan. Sakura memang begitu. Ia kadang bersikap tak tahu malu di depan Sasuke, seperti apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Sakura memandanginya, lalu berkata, "Belikan aku _giri choco_!"

"Kau bisa memakan _semua_ jenis cokelat. Aku dapat banyak dari ...," balasnya yang membuat Sakura memutar bola mata.

"Ya, ya, Tukang Gantung!" balas Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Ayo, kita ambil cokelat-cokelatmu di sekretariat!" ajak Sasuke.

Akhirnya, melalui pertengkaran mereka, keduanya sama-sama mendapat pelajaran berharga. Sasuke menyadari bahwa diam tak akan membuat orang lain memahaminya, lebih-lebih mencegah sesuatu yang salah. Diam pada waktu yang tak tepat sering menimbulkan kesalahpahaman, sebagaimana sikapnya yang membuat julukan dari Sakura itu ada. Sakura ... telah mengerti bahwa tindakannya tak bijak.

Pemikirannya yang kaku berbuah pahit bagi banyak orang. Ia menjadi lupa bahwa cinta dan kasih sayang memang tak sedangkal simbol, tapi juga tak sepicik sinisme tentang simbol itu sendiri.

Cinta dan kasih sayang adalah keberadaan yang membebaskan. Ia memberi ruang bagi simbol dan esensi untuk berjalan beriringan sepanjang waktu, entah apa pun wujudnya. Seperti Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan dengan saling menggandeng tangan di sepanjang jalanan kampus.

**TAMAT.**

_A/n: Terima kasih sudah membaca._


End file.
